fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
BTS-A2 Long-Range Strike Fighter/Bomber
The BTS-A2 Long-Range Strike Fighter/Bomber (Rebel Alliance designation H-Wing) was an addition to Rebel fighter wings manufactured by Koensayr Manufacturing, a company made famous for their rugged Y-Wing starfighters. Because of the resounding success of their previous fighter, it would only be a matter of time before the Alliance military chose to include the H-Wing in their starfighter arsenal. Even so, the number that entered service was expected to remain low, as almost any two single-seated starfighters could be purchased for the same price as a single H-Wing. Characteristics The H-Wing was a stable weapons platform capable of delivering a rather hard-hitting punch; only the B-Wing was more heavily armed. The fighter's primary long-range weapon was its heavy laser cannon which was mounted in a fully rotating dorsal turret. The weapon could only be fired from the turret's gunnery chair; no fire control for the main weapon was included in the piloting cockpit; a design flaw meaning that, if the gunner was incapacitated, or indeed was not there, the primary weapon could not be used. armament As with the Y-Wing, the H-Wing carried two Arakyd Industries proton torpedo launchers.1 In contrast to the Y-Wing, however, the H-Wing boasted a magazine of eight torpedoes (twice that of the earlier Y-Wing's). Other than that, the magazines were identical to that of the Y-Wing, making heavy ordinance standard for the two craft. This ordinance was benefited by an elaborately complex, improved fire control system which was quite necessary for the craft to excel in its primary role as a strike fighter/bomber. As well as these primary weapons, the fighter also had two light ion cannons which were fire linked1 for greater effect and were mounted in the starboard nose of the fighters twin-nose hull. These weapons had a maximum rotation and vertical pivot span of 40 degrees which allowed the second gunner to engage forward targets independent of flight control. The H-Wing was designed to survive extended combat engagements and multiple hits by using a new heavily reinforced armored hull, with the added protection provided by strong, high-energy shields. However, weapons capability and hull integrity did both come at a great cost; both maneuverability and sublight speed had been sacrificed for increased battle worthiness, creating a distinct disadvantage in the H-Wing that has an extremely small chance of outrunning a numerically superior enemy or of disengaging prior to retreating. Despite these rather obvious speed and maneuverability disadvantages, the Alliance military planners believed that it had an advantage in combat due to its full combat crew of three. Rebel pilots of advanced, single-seat fighters often complained that they could not make full use of the craft's various systems on their own; with evasive maneuvering, operating several weapons systems, and angling shields, they were simply overtaxed. However, the H-Wing's three-man crew could provide extremely efficient use of the ship's systems. The forward cockpit contained two crew stations; primary and secondary. Piloting controls were installed only in the primary station, but shield, ion cannon, and torpedo fire control were all installed in both stations, giving the cockpit crew good flexibility. However, the multiple systems, as well as full life support, are greatly reflected in the fighters cost. In combat, the general arrangement was to have shield control operated by the pilot while the ion cannon and torpedo controls were handled by the weaponry officer in the secondary station. Design Many of the components used in the Y-Wing were adapted to be used again in the H-Wing, such as an improved Fabritech ANx-y sensor package and Koensayr R440 Ion Jet engines1 (complete with their thrust vectrals), though larger engines were used in the H-Wing. Other components of the Y-wing were not used, however, such as the R2 unit that previously provided nav data. Instead of this, a limited navigation computer similar to that on the B-Wing was used, although the H-Wing's had a higher data storage capacity. Additionally, the H-Wing did not employ ballistic ejection seats as that option simply was not feasible due to space constraints left from all the other systems which were installed. It did, however, contain a cramped, spartan cabin which included a bunk with a soundproof divider which could be used on a rotational basis to provide increased comfort during long hyperspace jumps. External links Category:Rebel Alliance starship classes Category:Star Wars Category:Starships